Romeo and Juliet Maximum Ride Style
by skywriter26
Summary: 2 fueding families, 1 forbidden love, a ton of drama, FAX, FAX and MORE FAX  A LOVE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet Maximum Ride Style

REVIEW! I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS…..SNIFFLE SNIFFLE. I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO STOP WRITING IN MY OTHER STORY DOUBLE TROUBLE, WHICH I AM NOT CONTINUING, MY PARENTS DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS STORY AND I DON'T PLAN ON THEM FINDING OUT. REVIEW THIS ONE IS FOR YOU GUYS AND MY HOPES OF BECOMING A PUBLISHED AUTHOR.

chapter 1

Max POV

I was staring at the blue strapless dress with hatred. I regretted that one of my best death glares was going to waste on a dress. My dad Jeb Ride was hosting the party of the year and anybody who is an anybody in Hollywood is coming. Basically the party consists of loud music, dancing (more like groping), and alcohol. Dad is one of biggest producers. Probably he would have been the biggest if it wasn't for Joe Venom also known as Dad's worst enemy and biggest nightmare. I don't know how the fight started but whenever I ask Dad starts cursing.

"Max did you put on the dress or are you still glaring at it?" I sighed. My little sister Ella was a total girly girl. She lived for these stupid parties.

"I don't want to go!" I complained like the two year old I am at heart.

"Do want Dad to know your little secret?" I panicked.

"Ella shut up!" I hissed. "I'll put on the stupid dress!" She chuckled. The "big secret" is I gamble. I'm 17 and technically it is illegal. If my dad finds out the last of my worries would be the cops. I have a fake ID and everything. Which isn't that hard to get if you know the right people. Ella caught me sneaking out of the house and found out. Anytime she needs anything from me she threatens to tell dad about my secret. Which is also why I look like a barbie doll half the time.

"I also get to put on your makeup!" she added quickly before I could disagree. Ugh! Why don't just kill me while you are at it.

"Ella it's a masquerade no one will be seeing my face!"

"No arguments!" I swear she was born to annoy me.

Fang POV

"Man you are so whipped!" my best friend Iggy said while we were playing xbox on my 68 inch flat screen TV.

"You don't know what its like to be in love Iggy," I argued while killing a zombie with my controller but my heart was occupied by a certain red head. Iggy paused the game and turned to me.

"Fang, Lissa is an ugly bimbo, you need to get out more and see some Californian chicks to get your mind of off her. Plus you can't be in love you are only 18." He did not just call my

precious Lissa that.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked curious. "My dad basically is kidnapping me in this house."

"Jeb Ride is hosting the biggest party of the year, there will tons of girls that will look way better than Lissa." Iggy said looking at me proudly.

"Iggy you idiot. Jeb Ride is like worst enemies with my dad. There is no way we can get into that party." I said looking at him. He looked at me with a maniac expression. Then he pulled out two black masks.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for so hopefully I will get at least 30 reviews this chappie.

What can I say? I am an overachiever.

REVIEW!

Chapter 2

MAX POV

I looked at myself in the mirror with disgust. I was wearing the dreaded dress that went mid thigh and had a plunging neckline. In other words totally REVEALING. It would be easier if I showed up during the middle of the party when everyone was drunk and couldn't care less about what I was wearing. Unfortunately I have stubborn parents that want me to learn the ways of the business so I can take over when I am 21. Ella came into the room not bothering to even ask if I was decent enough so that she can come.

"OMG Max!" she squealed, Why do people abbreviate their words? It has always sounded stupid to me. "You look totally fantabulous!" I glared at the back of her head. First of all that isn't even a real word.

"Max!" she said with turning back to me, "Stop glaring at my head! And fantabulous is a word in the Ella dictionary. " I gaped at her. I bet she is a creepy mind reader.

"Now presenting Jeb Ride's daughters Maxine and Ella Ride." a deep voice from a loud speaker announced. Ella and I walked into the party and no one even turned to give us a second glance.

"Great!" I said while trying to pull away from Ella's death grip. "I came now I'm leaving!"

"Nuh Uh!" Ella said keeping her strong hold on me. "You aren't going anywhere until you dance a little and it won't kill you to socialize. I did not spend 3 hours making you look pretty for you to leave two seconds after we got here." I huffed making my side bangs fly of my forehead.

"Ella, everyone here is either butt ugly or pissed drunk. So I'm not that interested!"

"It doesn't matter what they look like because you are wearing a mask and so are they."

"Ella the time I stop to stare at a guy is when pigs have started flying." I turned away from her and my gaze fell on a stranger. His facial features were hidden by a simple black mask. He was a few inches taller than me ( I'm 5 feet 10 in.) and he had messy black hair. Olive skin tone and his eyes….it was as if I was being hypnotized. They were two swirling black pools that seemed to never end. My jaw dropped open. Ella brushed past me muttering smugly in my ear.

"I guess pigs have started flying."

FANG POV.

Iggy and I snuck past the guards in my house which, trust me, was no easy feat. It made me rethink why I was going through with this stupid plan anyway. I mean Lissa wasn't even going to at the party and all people do at the parties is dance (if you can all it that), listen to loud ear shattering music, and get so drunk they don't remember their first name. Anyway we came up to this dude with huge muscles, a lip ring, 10 tattoos just on his face and a buzz cut staring at us with a expression that looked like he wanted to kill us. Was my disguise that bad? Then I saw a couple hand him a few 100 dollars and he let them pass without a word. Ah! Now I understand. Iggy smirked slightly and handed the dude a 500 dollar bill and he let us in without sparing us a second glance. The Rides really have to get a better security system I thought to my self. Meanwhile Iggy was trying to impress the ladies with his stupid pickup lines. It's so stupid I'm not going to even going to bother to repeat them. Iggy came back to me with a pouting expression a red hand print on face.

"Can we go now?" I asked with a bored look on my face. Then I realized he couldn't see it because I was wearing a mask.

"No way dude! I did waste 500 dollars so that you can leave 2 minutes after we got here. Drink, dance, socialize, and get over the red head bimbo." he said pushing me toward the group of people.

"Iggy the day I give my love for Lissa and look at another girl with a lovesick expression is the day pigs will start flying." Then a figure caught my attention. Beautiful was the first word that crossed my mind when I saw her. She was wearing a blue dress that showed her curves and long tan legs. Her facial features were hidden by a mask but she had blonde-brown hair framing her face. Woah! Thank god no one could see my expression. Iggy screamed at me over the loud music.

"I guess pigs have started flying."


End file.
